The Road to the Election
by DawnDayrider
Summary: In order to win an election, Padme Naberrie sets out to bring peace to Johto. Along the way she will make new friends, and new enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my Pokémon Crystal Nuzlock. This is a sequel to my Yellow Nuzlock so read that first. The rules I will be following are: You can only catch the first thing you see on each route/dungeon. If a Pokémon faints it is considered dead and must be released. I must nickname my Pokémon based on Animal Crossing characters. No gift clause. I will use shiny clause, not counting the Red Gyarados. I will use duplicate clause for the entire line. I will battle Red/Anakin but will not be Nuzlocking Kanto. Only Johto**

It has been two years since Anakin Skywalker defeated Team Rocket and the Church of the Helix Fossil. In that time peace has come to the Kanto region. In his absence, however, Johto has been thrown into chaos. In response to the Church of the Helix Fossil, Clair, leader of Blackthorn City, created the Church of the Dome. They worship the Dome Fossil, Kabuto and Kabutops.

Clair used Skywalker's absence to spread it across much of Johto and plans on spreading it to Kanto next. To help her cause, and to keep Lance, the new champion, busy, she sent two people to infiltrate the Elite Four. Karen and Will. With those two keeping the league divided there is little Lance can do.

One day the leader of Violet City, Falcon, marched to Cherrygrove to spread the church's influence. The mayor of New Bark town, Ruwee Naberrie, went to battle Falcon. It fire versus flying with Ruwee emerging victorious. He killed Falcon to insure peace. But just he thought it was over he found himself trapped by a Dragonair. Clair had arrived. She ordered one Dragonair to crush Ruwee and another to crush his Typhlosion.

Sola, Ruwee's eldest daughter, jumped in to save her father, but she was too late. Filled with anger and sadness she ordered her grass types to attack. Clair soon found herself on her back foot. But before Sola's Meganium could launch one final Solarbeam Karen showed up and used her Houndoom to kill Sola and her Meganium.

The church had one, but had suffered too many losses. They retreated for the time being.

New Bark Town was now without a mayor. An emergency election is being held with Ruwee other daughter Padme as the favorite to win. But being only seventeen years old many question if she's ready. She knows she must prove herself somehow to the people and Professor Elm, member of the Reshkari Council, has an idea.


	2. Chapter one

"Padme could you come down here?"

Seventeen year old Padme Naberrie walked down the stairs. "Yes mother?"

"Professor Elm is looking for you." Padme's mother said. "He said he has an idea of how to boost your approval rating for the election."

"Really. I guess I'll see what it is." She noticed her mother's friend was visiting.  
"Hello Mrs. Tano. How's Ahsoka doing?"

"She's doing well. Her father has been training her, but he may have to leave on a long mission soon. If he's gone she will have no one to train her as Master Elm already has an apprentice, and I have no power with Aura."

"Hmm… I'm sure it will all work out." Padme said. "They say Anakin Skywalker was only partially trained when he became a Knight."

"Yes, I suppose."

"I'd better get going. Nice to see you Mrs. Tano."

"Thank you and May the Aura be with you."

When Padme got to the lab she found Prof. Elm working on a paper.

"Hello Padme."

"Hello Prof. Elm. My mother said you have an idea on how to boost my approval rating?"

"Yes. A mayor helps people and Pokémon, so if you help me with my research that should really boost your rating!" Prof. Elm explained.

"Of course, but how can I help?" Padme asked.

"A friend of mine, Mr. Pokémon, has an egg he'd like me to look at. Could you go pick it up? I will give you a Pokémon to protect you."

"Sure! That sounds easy enough. He lives just past Cherrygrove right?"

"Yes! Now quick grab a Pokemon."

Padme looked at the choices. She always knew which one she wanted. A Chikorita just like her sister's. She named it Leif.

"Hello Leif. I'm Padme."

"Chicka?" Leif asked.

Padme smiled at her new Pokémon. She wished she knew what it was saying.

Porf. Elm laughed. "It asked if it's time for bed. Seems like he's a lazy one."

Padme laughed. "No not yet. We have to run an errand first."

Leif yawned and nodded. Padme put him back in his Poké Ball and headed out. On the way Prof. Elm's assistant gave her a potion.

As Padme and Leif traveled they ran into wild Pokémon. Not wishing to fight Padme left them all alone. Eventually she arrived at Cherrygrove. She continued on and found two trainers battling.

"Join the Church of the Dome!"

"No! I don't wanna!"

"Then I will kill your Pokémon as a sacrifice!"

"What's going on here?!" Padme yelled.

"Butt out!" One of the trainers said.

"If he doesn't want to join then he doesn't have too!" Padme said.

"Yeah! See?" the other trainer said.

"GRR! Pidgey get him!"

"Rattata go!"

Padme watched on in horror as the two Pokémon fought to the death. When she saw blood she knew she couldn't stay here. It was just too horrible.

She hurried onto Mr. Pokémon's house. When she got there she was briefly greeted by him.

"Padme hello. Here is the egg I want Prof. Elm to look at."

She accepted the egg. Then she noticed Porf. Oak.

"Ah! You must be Padme."

"Yes." Padme said. She was honored to meet Prof. Oak aka Master Oak, Grandmaster of the Reshkari order.

"I here you need to boost your approval rating if you want to continue your father's legacy and become mayor of New Bark. Perhaps if you help me with the Poké Dex that could also help."

Padme nodded. "Sure. I can help with that." She shifted her arms and accepted the Poké Dex.

As Padme left Mr. Pokémon's house her Poké Gear rang. It was Porf. Elm, but he was so panicked that she couldn't make out what he was saying. All she knew is that she needed to get back to the lab.

As she was leaving Cherrygrove she was stopped by a boy about fourteen with long red hair and mean looking eyes.

"So you have a Pokemon." The boy said.

"Yes." Padme said hesitantly.

"Hmp! Pokémon are for the strong only. You look to be almost an adult, but I can tell you just became a trainer."

"What does that have to do with anything?' Padme demanded.

"It means that you're weak and undeserving of a Pokémon."

"What?!" How dare he!

"Want to prove me wrong? Then let's battle!" He sent out a Cyndaquil. How did he get that? Wasn't that one of Prof. Elm's Pokémon? She couldn't imagine that he'd give someone like this boy a Pokémon.

"Leif go!"

"Cyndaquil Leer!" the boy ordered.

"Leif Tackle." Padme said. She only knew a little bit about battling. This could be bad. She should have practiced against the wild Pokémon. Leif took a lot of damage from Cyndaquil's Tackle. Padme had to use a potion to stay in. Finally she won.

"Hmp. You just got lucky." The boy said.

"Who are you?!" Padme demanded.

"My name is Wilhuff. You best remember it because I'm going to be the greatest trainer ever! I will beat even Anakin Skywalker! I will beat him so bad his Fearow Tarkin will want to join me!"

Wilhuff shoved Padme to the ground and walk off. Leif ran up to Padme to see if she was hurt.

"Chika?' He asked.

"I'm alright Leif. Thank you." Leif smiled and rubbed up against her.

After returning Leif to his ball she went to the Pokémon Center to heal him. After that she ran back to the lab. When she got there, there was a police officer.

"Young miss." The officer said. "Have you seen a young teenaged boy with long red hair?"

"Yes." Padme said. "I battled someone like that. Why?"

"He stole a Pokémon. Specifically a Cyndaquil."

"Yes!" Padme exclaimed. "That is who I saw. I think he said his name was Wilhuff."

The officer nodded. "Thank you. I will continue to investigate."

After the officer left Padme handed Prof. Elm the egg.

"Thank you Padme."

"Are you alright?" Padme asked.

"I'm just worried about the Pokémon."

Padme nodded. "Oh! I met Prof. Oak and he gave me a Poké Dex."

"Really?" Prof. Elm asked. "Hmm, so I guess that means you will have to travel to fill it up. Perhaps…"

"Perhaps what?" Padme asked.

"I know you don't like fighting, but if you want to keep New Bark safe then maybe you will have to find a way to end the Church of the Dome."

Padme looked down. She knew he was right. That was one of the reasons people doubted her. Her father had given his life to protect New Bark from the "Church". She had never even picked up a Poké Ball until today. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'll do it." She said. Her head snapped back up with eyes filled with determination. "I will collect the badges and become champion!"

"Padme… Are you sure?" Prof. Elm asked.

"I know it will be ugly. I know there may be heartache, but I have to. I may not care for vengeance but I do care about justice!"

"Then be sure to say good-bye to your mother. You may not come home."

"I will." As Padme left the lab her eyes began to swell. She was leaving home. If she survived she would surely be elected mayor. If. She may never see her mother again. Her mother may be left all alone.

"Mother?" Padme asked as she entered the house.

"Yes Padme?" her mother said.

"I'm going on a journey. I want to stop the Church of the Dome to protect New Bark. I may not come home."

"Padme…" Her mother said crying. "You are just like your father. If this is what you want then who am I to stop you."

"But I-I…" Padme couldn't stop the tears.

"Shh." Her mother said rubbing her head. "I know you will do great. You are your father's daughter. Now go. I will ale sure the town knows what you are doing."

After many tears Padme left. It was time.


	3. Chapter two

As Padme set out on Route 29 she found a Rattata. She named it Candi. On Route 46 she found a Geodude and named it Chuck. On Route 30 she found a Zubat. Padme named it Celia.

On her way to Route 31 she found the trainer who tried to force someone to join the Church of the Dome.

"You!" The Trainer said. "I can bet from our previous encounter that you aren't part of the Church of the Dome."

"Yes. So?" Padme said.

"Heh. That'll have to change."

Though she had yet to train her new team members Leif was more than enough for this trainer. Padme could feel her stomach clench at the sight of the dead Pokémon. She didn't like it, but it had to be done. She wished there was another way.

Pushing on, she didn't find anything on Route 31. She decided to check it later. When she arrived in Violet City she went to Sprout Tower, the home of the Monks of Bellsprout. They were a group who worshiped Bellsprout. They had tried to fight the Church of the Dome, but were defeated. They are only allowed to exist because the "church" knows they are of little threat.

In the tower Padme found a Gastly. She named it Jack. On Route 36 she found a Bellsprout. She named it Nat. When she went back to Route 31 she found a Poliwag and named it Henry who was transferred to the PC. She out in Jack to take Henry out. With a strong team she began to train.

As they trained Padme looked at the pile of corpses that had piled up. She was forced to kill every single one of these Pokémon. She didn't understand why the wild Pokémon had gotten so violent. Was it because of the chaos the "church" was spreading? She just didn't know. All she knew is that it was kill or be killed.

After training for a couple hours she went to the Cherrygrove Pokémon Center for the night. As she settled down for the night she looked at the revolver her father had given her. He had given it to her for her seventeenth birthday. It was the last thing he had given her. It was very sleek, with a sliver finish. It could only shoot five rounds, but Padme didn't mind. It came with a white holster.

As Padme checked to make sure the safety was on Henry come up to her.

"Poli pol?" He asked.

"Hmm?" Padme asked. "Oh you mean this?" She held out her gun. Henry nodded. "This is a revolver my father gave to me before he died."

Leif came up to also have a look. He then rubbed up against Padme and fell asleep on her lap. Henry laid down behind Padme so she could use him as a pillow. Padme smiled at her Pokémon before laying down for the night.

The next day she began to travel back to Violet City. A long the way she saw and battled the trainer who was being bullied. She learned that he had joined to save his Rattata. He felt sorry for him.

After exploring the city she went to train in Sprout Tower. When she got to the top she saw Wiluff battling the elder.

"Very well." The elder said. "You have won. Here is your HM. You should treat your Pokémon better. They are not tools of war."

"Ha!" Wilhuff said. "You say that but we both know that's not true. You used your Pokémon to fight against the so called Church of the Dome."

"Perhaps but-"

"But nothing! Pokémon are tools of war. Every war in history has been fought using Pokemon." Wilhuff looked behind him and saw Padme. "Right?" he asked her. Before she could answer Wilhuff used an escape rope to leave the tower.

What was the right answer anyways? Was Wilhuff right? Surly not. But none of that mattered now. She needed to defeat the elder so she could get Flash.

It wasn't too hard. Would have been easier and shorter if Celia hadn't kept missing Supersonic against the elder's Hoothoot. After the battle the elder didn't have much to say. Still puzzled by Wilhuff's comment. After receiving her HM she left for the gym.

At the gym she was stopped by two gym trainders.

"Heh. You're one of the Naberrie girls aren't you." One of them said.

"Yes I am." Padme said confidently.

"You're too weak for Falkner. We'll take care of you and get revenge for our previous leader's death."

It turned out that they were all talk. Chuck took care of the first one and Candi the other. After that Padme decided to do more training. She knew Falkner would want revenge for what her father did to his father.

As she trained in Dark Cave the corpse started to pile up again. Why must this happen? Why are the wild Pokémon like this? If this continued Padme wasn't sure she could go on.

Finally she finished training and could head back to the gym. When she got there Falkner was waiting.

"You must be Padme Naberie." He said.

"Yes." She replied.

"Hmp! It is finally time for me to get my revenge!"

"Look I'm sorry my father killed yours. He was only protecting Cherrygrove and New Bark." Padme explained.

"I don't care!" Falkner shouted. "I want my revenge and I will get my revenge! Pidgey!"

The battle began. Falkner led with Pidgey. Padme led with Chuck. Pidgey kept using Mud Slap lowering Chuck's accuracy. Chuck used Tackle and eventually won. When Pidgeotto came out Padme switch to Celia to clear Chuck's accuracy. Then she switched back. She used a potion on Chuck. She then had to switch again. This time she had Celia use Supersonic. She healed Chuck before switching him back in to finish it. It took some time but he did it. The first badge was there's.

"No! I lost the last things my father gave me." Falkner fell to the floor.

"Revenge is never OK." Padme said. "Even if you get it, it never makes you feel better."

"What do you know!" Falkner snapped.

"May I remind you that Clair killed my father and Karen killed my sister. I am going on this journey not for revenge, but to become strong enough to protect my town. I must show the people of New Bark that I am capable of continuing my father's legacy despite my age."

"Hmp. Whatever. Here's your badge and TM."

Padme accepted the items and left. She hoped Falkner learned something.

As she walked out of the gym Prof. Elm called her.

"Padme?" He asked. "Could hatch that egg for us? My assistant is waiting for you at Violet City's Pokémon Center."

"Of course. That will help fill up the Pokémon Dex." She said.

"Great! Bye!"

She picked up the egg and began to hatch it. When it did a Togepi hatched form it. She named it Egbert. She went to New Bark to show it to Prof. Elm. After that she decided to spend the night at home, so she could tell her mother about her adventures.

**A/N: I count eggs where I hatch them. Egbert was hatched in Violet City so it is my Violet City encounter.**


	4. Chapter three

Padme bod her mother farewell again. This time with less tears. With one badge already in her position it gave her and her mother hope. She traveled back to Violet City and headed to Route 32. On the way she deposited Egbert and took Chuck back out.

On Route 32 she decided to check out the Ruins of Alph. She heard from the Tanos that they were once home to the Reshkari in Johto. It is said that it was one of the places where the Reshkari began.

After exploring she went back to Route 32 where she caught an Ekans. She named it Alli. In Union Cave she caught a Sandshrew and named it Don.

When she finally got to Azalea Town she saw someone that looked like a Team Rocket grunt. Was probably just playing dress up. She hoped. While checking out the town she heard about a Poké Ball creator named Kurt. When she went to his house he seemed upset.

"Hello. I'm Padme Naberrie and I was wondering if you would make some balls for me?"

"Normally I would love to but I have learned that Team Rocket has returned."

Team Rocket? Hadn't they disbanded? That guy by the well WAS a Rocket grunt? Before she could ask for more information Kurt bolted out the door.

After running after him she found him in the Slowpoke Well.

"Oh it you." Kurt said. "I hurt my back on the way down."

"What exactly is Team Rocket doing?" Padme asked.

"They're cutting off and selling Slowpoke tails illegally. The Slowpokes of this well are protected from that."

"Why have Team Rocket returned?"

"I don't know. If it's anything like Kanto then the "church" may be involved."

Padme nodded. That made sense. Use the chaos Team Rocket caused to convert more people. Offer them protecting from Team Rocket and they would have no shortage of new members.

"If you're hurt I will take care of them." Padme said.

"Really?! That'd be great. Thank you." Kurt said.

Padme tore through the Rockets without hesitation. Those that used Pokémon for evil and the Pokémon who allowed themselves to be used like this deserved little sympathy. She didn't like having to kill Pokémon, but in her mind they kind of deserved it.

After she had forced them into a retreat Kurt walked up to her to thank her.

"Thanks to you Team Rocket has run off! The Slowpokes should be fine now. Come to my house and I will make you some custom Poké Balls."

Padme did as he asked and got a Lure ball.

"Thank you for the ball. Would it be alright if I trained in the well? Maybe catch my own Slowpoke?" Padme asked.

"Of course, but be careful. The Slowpoke are likely afraid of humans now. They may attack with the intent to kill. If you are forced to kill them, dump their bodies in the water so no one finds out."

"Maybe I shouldn't then…" Padme said. "I feel like I'd be no better than Team Rocket."

"The well has been getting quite crowded because of the laws protecting them. Team Rocket. If they wanted to sell Slowpoke tails all they had to do was ask to catch some and take them somewhere else to cut off their tails."

"All they had to was ask permission?" Padme asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yes. But they care too much about their 'reputation' for that."

"What reputation?" Padme joked. "The one in which they were beaten by a partial trained ten year old Reshkari padawan?"

Kurt laughed. "My thoughts exactly!"

After thanking Kurt one last time Padme left for the well. She looked around the well and found her own Slowpoke. She named it Bertha. She boxed Nat, so she could use Bertha. After that she trained for the next gym.

When she finished she went to confront Bugsy.

"You're supposed to be the gym leader of this town right?" Padme asked "Then why didn't you do anything about Team Rocket?"

"Why should I care about Team Rocket?" Bugsy asked.

"They were illegally cutting off Slowpoke tails and selling them!"

"So?" Was all Bugsy had to say. "I just care about studying Bug Pokémon. If you're here to battle then let's go!"

Angered by his lack of a good answer Padme sent out Chuck. She would teach him what it means to be a leader!

Chuck sensed Padme's frustration and crushed every single one of Bugsy's bugs with Rock Throw. No one made his trainer upset. Those who refused to live an honest life like his trainer will be punished.

With that out of the way and another badge under their belt Padme took her team to the cente to rest for the night.


	5. Chapter four

Padme woke up and looked down at her lap. Leif was gone! She looked around franticly but couldn't find him. There was a Bayleef next to her… She slapped herself. She completely forgot that Leif evolved yesterday when training!

Leif woke up and looked at her. He rubbed against her as she got up to get everyone breakfast. On her way to the Ilex Forest she was stopped by Wilhuff.

"Tell me, "He demanded, "is it true that Team Rocket has returned?"

"Yes, but I already dealt with them."

"What?! Quite lying!"

"Geodude!" Chuck said.

"If that's true then show me!" Wilhuff sent out his Gastly. Padme used Chuck. Gastly used Lick, but it didn't do much. Chuck defeated it with Magnitude. Wilhuff sent out Quilava. A Magnitude and a Rock Throw took it out. Zubat was a little tricky. Chuck kept flinching from Bite. Padme was forced to use a potion. Eventually Chuck got a Rock Throw in to end the battle.

"Hmp. You only won because my Pokémon were weak." Wilhuff said. "I'll get you next time."

"What is your problem?!" Padme asked.

Wilhuff seemed like he wasn't going to answer at first. "I hate the weak." He said. "People. Pokémon, it doesn't matter. The strong rule the weak, but that's not good enough. The weak should be wiped out!"

"WHAT!?" Padme exclaimed. Before she could say more he left.

"Geo geo dude." Chuck said.

"Bayleef bayleef bay." Leif said.

"I agree." Padme said. She wasn't sure what her Pokémon said, but she had a feeling it was about how cruel Wilhuff is.

Putting that behind them they ventured into the Ilex Forest. There they caught a Kakuna. Padme named it Wart Jr. On Route 34 she caught a Ditto and named it Blanca. On Rout 35 she caught a Snubbull and named it Cookie.

On her way back to Azalea she stopped by the Bike shop in Goldenrod.

"Hello." The manager said.

"Hello." Padme replied.

"Would like to help me out with something?" he asked.

"Of course!"

"I'd like you to advertise my shop. All you have to do is ride one of my bikes around the reagion. I'll even give a free bike."

Padme thought for a moment. It could be a scam, but he seemed sincere.

"You want me to ride a bike?" She asked. "That's it?"

"Yes. And the bike will be your payment."

"Hmm… Very well. I'll take the blue one."

With her new bike in hand Padme continued her trip back to Aalea. On her way she was stop by an elderly couple.

"Hello there young lady." The man said. "Could you take care of this egg for us?"

"We found it when a trainer left some Pokémon in our care." The lady explained. "We are quite busy with our Pokémon day care and the trainer didn't want the egg. He was afraid his older Pokémon wouldn't get along with it."

"I'd be happy to." Padme said. She took the egg and decided to hatch in Azalea. When it hatched a baby Elekid! Padme named it Goldie. Since Goldie was a baby Padme trained her so she could caught up with the rest of the team.

Once Goldie got caught up she trained everyone else. After getting everyone to level twenty it was time for Whitney.

"So you're here to challenge me?" Whitney said. "Ha! They say my Milktank has the power of the Dome Fossil within her. Are you still going to challenge me?"

"Yes!" Padme said. "And I won't lose. Chuck! You know what to do!"

Chuck burst out of his ball. Whitney sent out Clefairy. Clefairy leapt towards Chuck for a Double Slap. Chuck dodged and used Magnitude. He followed up with Rock Throw.

"You meanie!" Whitney shouted. She sent out Milktank. Milktank used stomp. Huck used Magnitude. Milktank used Rollout. Another Magnitude. Nothing. Chuck switched to Headbutt. He was struck again by Rollout. He wasn't sure he could win this.

Padme used a super potion. And another. Then an energy root. Milktank's Rollout finally ended. Padme breathed a sigh of relief. Another Magnitude and it was over.

"Whaaa!" Whintey wailed. "You're a big meanie!"

Padme looked at her with a mix of confusion and disappointment.

"Geo geo geodue!" Chuck yelled.

"Huh?" Whitney said in between tears.

"Geo geodude!"

Whintey frowned. "Take this badge and get your mean Geodude out of here!"

Padme accepted her badge. She had no idea what Chuck said, and that was probably a good thing. It seemed like he may have been swearing.

With another badge Padme took the time to rest. She gave everyone extra special food that she picked up from the department store to celebrate their hard won victory. Tomorrow would another long day of training.


	6. Chapter five

"Do you think my mother would like these?" Padme asked Goldie looking at some oran flowers in a flower shop.

"Ele ele!" Goldie said.

Padme smiled. "Alright! Excuse me. I'd like to buy these oran flowers."

"Certainly." The owner said. A she put the flowers together she said, "Have you see the tree on route 36?"

"Yes. I think it may be a Pokémon."

"My guess is that it is a Sudowoodo, since it doesn't seem to like water."

"It's causing a lot of problems." The owner's younger sister said. "It's also really strong."

Padme though for a moment. "I suppose I could take care of it. I beat Whitney, I think I can handle one Rock type Pokémon."

"I hope you have a water type Pokemon!" The young girl said. "It won't even battle you unless you drench it in water."

"Don't worry." Padme said.

"Here's your oran flowers." The owner said.

"Could you deliver them to New Bark?" Padme asked.

"Of course. I'll have my sister take them after you remove the Sudowoodo."

"Thank you. Here's your money." Padme paid for the flowers.

On Route 36 she found the Sudowoodo.

"Henry Water Gun!"

Henry dossed the Sudowoodo with water. It attacked in a rage over being wet. Padme switched to Leif. Leif used two Razor Leafs to put it down. Padme had Chuck move into the trees so its body wouldn't bother anyone. With the road clear Padme went on to Ecruteak.

After healing at the center there Padme went to look for more Pokémon. In Mt. Mortar she caught a Machop and named it Blair. On Route 43 she caught a Sentret and named it Pecan. She caught a Pidgey on Route 37 and named it Phoebe.

While healing in Ecruteak she met the person who created the PC.

"Hello. I'm Bill." The man said.

"Hello. I'm Padme. 

"Padme huh." Bill said. "Do you think you could swing by my house in Goldenrod? I have an Eevee there and I need someone to take care of it since I already have six."

"Sure! I'll be there in a bit."

'Great! See you then!" As Bill walked out Padme needed to decide who to put in the PC. It was between Goldie and Leif. Leif had Cut, but there were so many water/poison types that Goldie would be better. In the end she decided to bench Leif. She also deposited Celia and picked up Blair. After that she went to pick up the Eevee.

On her way to Goldenrod a guard asked her to run an errand for him. She accepted and completed it quickly. When she got the Eevee she named it Digby.

Back in Ecruteak, Padme went to the dance theater. There she battled the Kimono Girls. Padme knew that they were part of a sect of the Reshkari. They, of course, kept that a secret. Only the Reshkari and those close to them knew. As users of Aura they were tough opponents, but nothing Padme couldn't handle.

While training on Route 38 Padme found a Noctowl. She caught it and named it Celeste. Not only that, but Chuck evolved into Graveler! Padme rushed to the Pokemon Center to find someone to trade with so Chuck could become a Golem. She quickly found someone and the trade began. When it was over Padme had a powerful new Golem!

While traveling Padme found a farm with a sick Milktank. Seeing the poor Pokémon so sick made Padme's heart go out. She feed it some berries to help it get better. She wished she could do more, but she had to focus on stopping the Church if the Dome.

As she walked she began to plan out her strategy for Morty. She became so focused that she ran into someone."

"Watch it!" Someone snapped.

Padme looked up and saw Wilhuff. "I'm sorry." She said.

Wilhuff rolled his eyes. "If you're here to challenge the gym you'll have to wait. She's taking care of a sick Pokémon."

"Oh…" Another sick Pokémon. Maybe berries will help this one too.

"She should just let it die. She can always find a new Pokémon to light the lighthouse. Or just use electricity. Would be more reliable. Not that lighthouses are that useful these days."

Padme crossed her arms. "It's tradition."

"Sometimes tradition needs to change."

"Well yes but-"

Before she could finish Wilhuff left. Will he ever let her finish her conversation? Shaking her head Padme went to the lighthouse to see if there was anything she could. From what she heard Jasmine wasn't a member of the Church of the Dome. And even if she is it would be wrong not to help.

When Padme got to the top she found Jasmine.

"Hello. I'm Padme. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well there's a pharmacy in Cianwood. Could you go there please?"

Cianwood? That's across the sea. She needs Ecruteak's gym badge in order to use Surf. She can't say no… "Sure. I go as soon as I can."

"Oh thank you! But be careful. I hear you have a bounty on your head."

Padme wasn't surprised. It will probably grow larger the more gym leaders she has defeated. Padme left for the Pokemon Center to rest for the night. On her way she battled some wild Pokemon and Henry evolved into Poliwhirl.

The next day Padme went to train in the Burned Tower in Ecruteak. There she met6 a man named Eusine.

"You must be Padme." Eusine said.

"Yes." Padme replied.

"The one who dares to stand against the Church of the Dome. Very admirable. Personally I worship something truly worth worshiping. The legendary Pokémon Suicune."

Padme nodded. She had heard about that group. They had no name, but were made up of three sects. Each one worshiped one of the three Legendary Beasts.

"And I am Morty." Another said. "I am the leader of Ecruteak and I chose to worship Ho-oh. I have no patience for most other religions."

Padme stared at Morty. From she heard about him she was a member of one of the religions Morty couldn't stand. It was one of the few that didn't worship any Pokémon, and he saw that as unimaginable.

"I can tell that I will soon have to deal with. I don't wish to do the Church of the Dome's work for them, but I have no choice." Morty left for his gym. Eusine stayed behind.

As she explored she saw Wilhuff.

"Are you here to train?" She asked him.

"No." He replied. "I'm here to look for the Legendary Pokémon. Only the strong deserve to use such power. You will never be strong enough to use a Legendary."

"I don't care about that." Padme said. "I can prove I'm strong without a Legendary."

"Then prove it." Wilhuff sent out Haunter. Padme sent out Goldie. Goldie smashed Haunter with two Thunderpunches. Wilhuff switched to Magnemite. Padme switched to Blair. Magnemite confused Blair with Supersonic, but Blair fought through it to take it out. Wilhuff used Zubat next. Zubat took full advantage of Blair's confusion. Blair struggled to hit it, but eventually took it out. Wilhuff sent out Quilava. Not sure if Blair could take another hit, Padme switched to Bertha. Bertha used Surf. She then tried Confusion, but Quilava dodged with Smokescreen. It then used Quick Attack. Bertha used that to find Quilava to hit it with Confusion. She then took it out with Headbutt.

"See? I told you I can be-" Before Padme finished her sentence the floor gave out and she fell into the basement. Blair jumped out of her ball and caught Padme before she hit the floor.

"Thank you Blari." Padme said.

"Machop Ma." Blair replied.

Padme recalled Blair and looked up. On what looked to be an ancient dais stood three Pokemon. Before she could get a closer look at them they raced out of the tower. Eusine was there and he was mad.

"I have looked for Suicune for many years, and you see it first. You who don't even worship it, or any of the Legendary Beasts."

"That was Suicune?" Padme said.

"Not just Suicune, but Entei and Raikou as well."

"Wow…" Padme was speechless. She had seen the Legendary Beasts.

"I hope my friend Morty crushes you." Eusine stomped out.

Padme shrugged and went back to exploring. After she was done she went to the gym. It was full of trainers who were part of Morty's cult. The Chruch of the Rainbow Wing. Bertha and Goldie tossed each of them aside. Once that was done it was time to prepare for Morty.

Once preparations were complete Padme went to confront Morty.

"I see that it is time to teach you a lesson." Morty said.

"I don't get why you can't accept that people have different values." Padme said. "Some just don't believe that Legendary Pokémon-"

"Quite!" Morty ordered. "In the name of Ho-oh and the Church of the Rainbow Wing I, Morty, leader of Ecruteak City, shall punish you!"

Morty led with Gastly. Padme with Chuck. Gastly used Curse. Chuck was able to take out Gastly with Magnitude. Morty sent out Gengar next. Another Magnitude, another victory. Haunter came next. Haunter used Night Shade. Chuck took the attack and then used Magnitude to take it out. Last came another Haunter. I tused Night Shade. Chuck used what strength he had left to end the battle with one more Magnitude.

"How could I lose?" Morty asked. "I have the rainbow colored Pokémon on my side. How…"

"Pokémon are powerful yes, but doesn't mean we should worship them."

"I said quite!" Morty yelled. "Just take your badge and go."

Padme took her badge and left as Morty asked. Tomorrow she would go across the sea to get medicine for Amphy, but for now her and her Pokémon needed to rest.

_Hang in there Amphy. Help is coming. _


	7. Chapter six

As soon as it was morning Padme set out for Cianwood. On the way many trainers stood in her way, but Goldie and Blair worked together to take them out. Doing so allowed for them to evolve. Goldie into Electabuzz and Blair into Machoke. When they finally arrived they went straight to the pharmacy.

"I need medicine!" Padme said.

"But your Pokémon look alright." The pharmacists said. "Did Jasmine send you by chance?"

"Yes!"

"Ah! Then this should do." He handed Padme a Secret Potion.

"How much?" Padme asked.

"Don't worry. I'll just send the bill to Jasmine. You probably can't afford it, but I know she can."

Padme wanted to argue, but she knew now wasn't the time. She thanked the pharmacists and ran out. She climbed the lighthouse. And gave the Secret Potion to Jasmine.

"Thank you!" Jasmine said. "With this Amphy should be better by tomorrow. Come to the gym then OK?"

"Alright." Padme left to go find someone to trade with. Not finding anyone in Olivine she tried Azalea. On her way there she stumbled across a Kings Rock by the Slowpoke Well. She would be able to evolve Henry with it if she could just find someone to trade with. Finally she did. She got a Machamp and a Politoed. With all that done she took a break for the day.

The day she went to the Lake of Rage. There she saw a shiny Gyarados. She somew=how managed to catch it and named it Alfonso.

When she got back to shore she saw Champion Lance. What was he doing here?

"Hello." He said. "I'm Lance, but you probably already knew that."

"What are you doing here?" Padme asked.

"I'm here to investigate the mass outbreak of Gyarados. It seems like the Magikarp are being forced to evolve." He looked back. "I believe the source is coming from Mahogany town. No doubt Team Rocket is involved." He looked back at her. "I saw the way you battled. Would you be whiling to help me?"

Padme answered without hesitation. "Of course. I bet it's some sort of signal coming from that souvenir shop."

"I believe you are correct. I'll head over. Come when you are ready." Lance hopped on one of his Dragonites and left for Mahogany town.

Padme walked back. When she got to the souvenir shop she saw Lance order his Dragonite to use Hyper Beam on an unarmed man.

"Why did you do that!?" She demanded. "He was unarmed!"

"You sure are idealistic. Just like Anakin Skywalker." Lance shook his head. "I didn't kill him. He's just unconcise. Now come. I found a hidden stair way. Be careful. Who knows how many grunts are down there. Not to mention executives."

Lance entered first. Then Padme. Padme battled her way through many Rockets. She eventually caught up to Lance who healed her Pokémon before continuing on. After battling more Rockets she found Lance again.

"Padme. We need to find two passwords in order to get to the boss's quarters. He is the one who knows the password to get to the signal room."

Padme nodded and started looking. After finding the passwords she went to confront Team Rocket's boss. On her way there, though, she ran into Wilhuff.

"What are you doing here?" Padme asked him.

"What do you think?" He said. "I'm here to destroy Team Rocket. They're weak and the weak must be destroyed."

Padme scowled.

"But enough of that, who is that Dragon type user?" Wilhuff demanded.

"Lance? You've never heard of him? He's the current champion of Johto and Kanto."

"My Pokémon were no match for him at all. Am I weak? That can't be right. No. it's my Pokémon who are weak."

Padme listened to him rant.

"He said that I will only get stronger if I love and trust my Pokémon more. But those are weak emotions. I just don't understand. How can weak emotions make me stronger?"

Padme opened her mouth to say something, but as usual Wilhuff took off before she could say anything. Putting that out of her mind she went to confront the boss. Not to her surprise it wasn't Giovanni, but someone else.

"So you have come." The man said.

"Yes. I am here to stop you!"

"Hmp! Let's just see you try. I am a Rocket Executive! I behalf of Giovanni I will not lose! " He sent out a Zubat. Padme sent out Chuck who crushed the Zubat with Rock Throw. He then used Magnitude to take out a Raticate and Koffing.

"No! Giovanni! Please forgive me!" He ran out before Padme could get the password from him. Luckily a Murkrow knew the password and could speak. With the password in hand she went to stop the signal. But before she could enter the room she was stopped by another Rocket Executive.

"Don't take one more step." The Executive said. "I will not allow you to hurt Team Rocket's pride!" A grunt joined her. "We shall end you right here and now!"

Before they could move Lance showed up. "Hey! Leave some for me." He said.

"You had an accomplice?" The executive said. "Where's your sense of honor?"

"What would you know about honor?" Padme snapped. "Go Chuck! Show them what real honor is!"

The Rocket Executive sent out Arbok. Chuck took it down with Magnitude. Gloom came next. Padme switched to Blair. Blair and Gloom went back and forth until Blair finished with Strength. Murkrow came out next. Padme switched to Henry. Henry drowned the Murkrow with Surf and Water Gun. The battle was over.

With no Pokémon left the Executive and grunt fled.

"Good! Now we just need to turn off the signal." Lance began to look for an off switch. "I can't seem to find an off switch. We may have no choice. We will have to kill the Electrodes."

"But it's not their fault." Padme said.

"I know. But I'm sure Team Rocket trained them to kill. You can try to capture one, but… Let's just get this done and over with."

Padme sighed and got to work. When she was done she met back up with Lance.

"Thank you Padme. Take this HM as my thanks."

Padme took the HM.

"I hear that you are running for mayor of New Bark." Lance said.

"Yes. I am on a journey to prove that I am capable of protecting the town."

"It will be a long, hard road." Lance cautioned her.

"I know, but I have to do this. I need to prove that I am worthy of my father's legacy."

"I understand. Just be careful. You have quite the bounty on your head."

"Thank you. I best get back to training. Someday I will challenge you to a battle." Padme vowed.

"I look forward to that day." With that the two parted ways. Lance went back to the League and Padme back to training.

As she trained Digby evolved into Umbreon. Then while looking around Cianwood she saw Suicune. She got really close to it, but it took off before she could engage it.

"NO!" Padme looked behind her and saw Eusine. "How did you get so close to Suicune?! I must end this blasphemy!" Before Padme could say anything Eusine sent out his Drowzee. Padme used Digby. Drowzee couldn't do a thing to Digby. That made for an easy win. Eusine sent out Electrode next. Padme switched to Chuck. It ended as would expect. Eusine tried Haunter, but it was powerless against Chuck.

"Why did I lose?!" Eusine shouted.

"Maybe Suicune doesn't like being worshiped?" Padme suggested.

"Quite!" Eusine shouted. "You know nothing! I will find it. I will befriend it. And I will use it to end you!" With that Eusine left. Padme let out a breath and went back to training. While she trained another trainer came up to her.

"Umm, excuse me." He said. "I just had a Pokémon stolen. The person said that I was too weak for such a Pokémon and took it. My Pokémon didn't even fight back."

"I'm so sorry."

"So I was wondering if you could keep my Shuckle safe."

"I would be happy too."

"Thank you." The trainer gave Padme the Poké Ball. Padme took it and put it in her PC. She then went back to training. Just a little latter Padme felt ready for Chuck. She wished she could use her Chuck, but she knew her Chuck was weak to fighting. She would use Bertha instead.

"Whaahaha!" The gym leader laughed when he saw Padme. "You're just a short little thing. You won't stand a chance against me!" To demonstrate he lifted a boulder and threw a few feet.

Padme was unimpressed. Chuck was not happy by her lack of reaction and sent out his Primeape. Padme sent out Bertha. Primeape opened up with Leer. Bertha used Confusion, but it didn't even do half. She tried Surf, but it still wasn't enough. Primeape took advantage of her lowered defense and used Karate Chop. Before it could hit her too many times Bertha used Headbutt to knock into the wall. Chuck sent out Poliwrath. Poliwarth used Dynamicpunch and confused Bertha. She hit her head on a boulder.

"Bertha!" Padme yelled. She used a Hyper Potion. In her stupor Bertha managed to dodge the next attack. She snapped out of confusion and dodged again. She then hit Poliwrath with Confusion. Bertha dodged the next two attacks before getting hit by Hypnosis. Padme feed Bertha a Mint Berry to wake her up. Unfortunately Bertha didn't wake up soon enough and was hit by another Dynamicpunch. Two Bitter Berries, two Mint Berries, a Hyper Potion and a Full Heal later Berath finally got a hit in. It was enough to end the fight.

"Ha! Now I see why your bounty is so high! Well it's only going to get higher from here!"

"You act like that's a good thing." Padme said. "I'm pretty sure that it's bad for me and bad for your 'church'.

"Hmm. Maybe. Anyway, here's your badge!" Padme accepted the Strom Badge and left to take on Pryce.

"So you're the one named Padme." Pryce said.

"And you must the one who did nothing when the Magikarp were being forced to Evolve!" Padme said.

"Hrmp! It brought in money for the town." Padme and her Pokémon couldn't believe this! How could someone be this cold?

"I guess I will have to show what happens to people who exploit Pokémon for profit!" Padme sent out Blair.

"And I will show what happens to those who go against the Church of the Dome!" Pryce sent out Seel.

Blair opened with Low Kick. Seel with Icy Wind. Blair broke Seel's neck with Karate Chop. Dewgong came next. Blair tried the same strategy. Dewgong used Aurora Beam and Rest. It proved to be a mistake. Blair took the opening to break Dewgong's back. Piloswine was next. It opened up with Fury Attack. Blair broke its tusks with Low Kick. It used Fury Attack again, but it didn't do much damage thanks to its broken tusks. Blair ended the battle with one final Karate Chop.

Pryce gave Padme her badge without a word. Padme quickly not wanting to anger Pryce anymore then she already had.

She did a little more training then went to bed. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen tomorrow.


	8. Chapter seven

Throughout the next day Padme checked the gym to see if Jasmine was ready to battle. Towards the evening she finally was.

"Is Amphy all better?" Padme asked.

"Yes, but umm…I was told by the Church of the Dome that if I don't defeat you they will kill Amphy. So I'm sorry, but I have to. For Amphy."

"I' sorry too. But I also have something to protect. So I will do what I must." Padme sent out Blair. "Blair don't hold back." Padme was a little shocked at the tone of her voice. But that didn't matter. After this would be Clair and she will pay.

"Magnemite."

Blair broke the Magnemite in half with Karate Chop. Jasmine sent out Steelix next. Steelix dodged Blair's Low Kick and attacked with Iron Tail. Blair jumped out of the way. Blair hit it with Low Kick and jumped to dodge the next Iron Tail. She used this momentum to crack Steelix's skull open with Karate Chop. Another Magnemite was sent out only to die by Blair's Karate Chop.

"Oh…" Jasmine cried. "What am I going to do about Amphy?"

"I'm very sorry," Padme said, "but you left me with no choice. I have to protect my town."

"I-I understand. Here's your badge. Promise me you will become champion."

"I will." Padme took her badge and walked outside. When she did Prof. Elm called.

"Padme!" He shouted. "Team Rocket has taken over the Radio Tower!"

"What?!" Padme aksed.

"It's true! Check your Poké Gear."

Padme did and found nothing but broadcasts talking about Team Rocket. "I'll head over to Goldenrod and take of this!" She said.

"Alright. Be careful."

"I will." Padme ran as fast as she could. When she got to Goldenrod she found that the entire city had been taken over. Once again they gym leader was nowhere to be seen. She didn't see Lance either. She would have to do this without him, but he probably wasn't here because he knew she could handle it.

She entered the tower and began to battle her way through. As she did Bertha evolved into Slowbro. With her newly evolved Pokémon she made her way to the Director's office. When she did, however, she found was not the Director but a Team Rocket Executive.

"So you have come to save the Director." The Executive said.

"Where is he!?' Padme demanded.

"Hmp. You'll have to beat me in a battle to find out."

"Fine. Chuck!" Chuck took out Koffing after Kofing with Magnitude. How could these Koffing's live such a dishonest life? Well that didn't matter since they were all dead.

"Golem!" Chuck roared.

"Tell us were the Director is!" Padme demanded.

"Fine! He's been hidden in the underground tunnel. But you'll need a key."

"If you have it please give it to me." Padme asked.

"Like I'd do that!"

Padme realized she had no choice. Even though this Rocket seemed unarmed she had no choice. She understood why Lance did what he did at the Rocket Hideout. She pulled out her gun and fired. The bullet killed the Executive instantly. Chuck searched the body and found the key. He gave it to Padme and they left for the underground tunnel.

When she got down there Wilhuff stopped her.

"Wait!" He said. "I can't let you be the hero this time."

"I'm not doing to this to be a hero." Padme explained.

"Doesn't matter. Only the strong should be heroes. I'll prove to you why."

Wilhuff sent out Golbat. Padme was going lead with Goldie, but sent out Blair by mistake.

"Blair? Opps! Return!"

"Hehe." Wilhuff laughed.

Padme sent out Goldie only for her to be hit by Confuse Ray. Padme sighed and healed Goldie when she needed. Eventually Goldie hit the Golbat with Thunder Punch.

Wilhuff sent out Manmite next. Padme switched to Blair. Balir was hit by Thunder Wave. Then Sonicboom. Blair fought through it and hit the Magnemite with Karate Chop.

Wilhuff used Haunter next. Blair was switched with Digby. Hanuter couldn't do much to Digby and so was defeated by Dibgy's Bite.

Wilhuff tried Sneasel. Blair was sent back in. Sneasel lowed Blair's defense, but once again Blair fought through the paralysis to knock out Seasel with Karate Chop.

Quilava was Wilhuff's last Pokémon. Padme used Henry. One Surf and the battle was over.

"Why do I keep losing?" Wilhuff said. "I have the strongest Pokémon I could find. Are they still weak? Or am I the weak one? Love… Trust… Is that truly how I be become stronger? I just don't get it."

Padme let him walk off without trying to say anything. She knew he wouldn't listen, and he seemed to be slowly figuring it out. She shook her head and went back to fighting Team Rocket.

She battled her way through the tunnels until she finally found the Director.

"I can explain!" He nearly shouted. "Oh. You're not Anakin."

"No…Why?" Padme asked.

"Well you see…" His voice came down to a quite whisper. He looked around to make sure no one was listening. "I am Giovanni."

To say Padme was shocked would be an understatement. "But how?" She whispered.

"After Anakin defeated me at my gym I disbanded Team Rocket. I needed a new job, but I knew no one would hire me. I dyed my hair white and grew a beard. I got a job at the Radio Tower here and quickly rose through the ranks."

That was unsurprising. He did manage a criminal organization.

"When word came that Team Rocket had returned I feared that Anakin would find out and believe that I did not hold true to my promise. I feared he would kill me. Not that I would blame him."

"You must stop Team Rocket. I have put that behind me. I just want to work an honest life now. It is my hope that I will soon have enough money to support a family so that I can be reunited with my son. He is the only other one who knows my secret."

Giovanni had a son? Was it someone she knew?

"Here's the key you need. Now hurry. They intend to draw out Anakin and then use a special signal to make his Pokémon turn on him. They won't use on you since they will underestimate you. Now hurry!"

Without further delay Padme ran back to the Radio Tower. There she fought more Rockets. She fought through two more Executives before coming to the final one.

"So you must be Padme." The Executive said. "I will not allow you to spoil our plans. I will end you here and now."

The Executive sent out Houndour. Padme sent out Henry. Henry used Surf and drowned the Houndour. The Rocket Executive sent out Koffing next. Padme switched for Chuck. Chuck was poisoned, but didn't let that stop him. He used Magnitude to take out the Koffing. The Rocket Executive sent out Houndoom. Padme put Henry back in. Houndoom used Faint Attack. Henry took the hit and then another. Henry found an opening and used Surf to end the battle.

"NO!" The Rocket Executive shouted. "I can't give up! We can't give up!"

"From what I heard Giovanni knew when to call it quits." Padme said.

"You know nothing! He quite to save his life! That's is all."

"Then perhaps if your life is threatened you will also quit to save your life?"

Padme and the Rocket looked back. It was the Director.

"You! How did you escape?!" The Executive demanded.

"Padme here did most of the work. My Persian did the rest." The Director pet his Persian. "I know Padme here doesn't like to kill. I, however, have no such qualms."

The Rocket took a step back.

"You only captured me because I allowed you to. I didn't want to fight my former men, but I now I will do what I must to keep my promise to Anakin Skywalker!"

The Executives eyes went wide. The Director was Giovanni?! And he was going to kill them?!

"I… I understand. I will disband Team Rocket for good. I won't tell anyone. This secret shall die with me. Everyone. We're pulling out. Forever."

Team Rocket left with tails between their legs. Giovanni and Padme breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." Giovanni said. "It will take a while to clean up around here. Now I know how Silph felt."

"You're welcome. Do you need any help?" Padme asked.

Giovanni shook his head. "Yes, but you and your Pokémon need to rest. You still have one more badge."

Padme nodded. "Alright. We will rest for the night. Thank you for your help. I really didn't want to kill anyone else."

Giovanni tilted his head. "I understand. You had no choice, and if I hadn't shown up you would have had to kill again."

Padme yawned and left for the center. There she rested for the night anticipating her battle with Clair.


	9. Chapter eight

Padme trained long and hard. She pushed every trainer aside. Not even Clair's gym trainers stood a chance against Padme and her Pokémon. While they trained they caught a Gligar on Route 45 and named it Amelia. They also caught a Lickitung and named it Biff. They trained until finally, they were ready.

Padme walked up to Clair with as much confidence as she could muster.

"So you're Padme Naberrie." Clair said dismissively. "The daughter of Ruwee Naberrie. The Former mayor of New Bark Town."

"And you're Clair. Leader of Blackthorn City and the leader of the Church of the Dome." Padme said.

"You are as foolish as your father to oppose me and the Church. You and your Pokémon will make an excellent sacrifice that will surely please Lord Dome. Now prepare to die!"

Clair sent out a Dragonair. Padme sent out Goldie. Goldie used Ice Punch. Dargonair held on and used Thunder Wave. It followed up with Slam. Goldie fought through her paralysis and not the Dragonair into the wall with Dizzy Punch.

Clair sent out another Dragonair. It used Slam but Goldie side stepped it and used Ice Punch to finish the Dragonair.

Clair sent out yet another Dragonair. It used Slam. Goldie waited for it to hit, and then froze it with Ice Punch. Goldie used the opportunity to finish it with Dizzy Punch.

Kingdra was the last Pokémon. Padme knew Goldie weak from the previous fights, so she switched her out for Digby. Kingdra used Hyper Beam. Digby shook off the hit and responded with Confuse Ray. The two went back and forth, until Kindrga lept into the wall in its confusion. The impact broke its nose and left it slowly bleeding to death.

"NO!" Clair yelled. "This can't be happening!"

"Father." Padme said softly. "Your death has been avenged. I did it."

"You may have beaten me in a battle, but that doesn't mean anything!" Clair yelled. "If you truly want my badge then prove yourself. Go to the shrine in the Dragon's Den. There your heart will be tested. If you can prove yourself then and only then will I give you my badge."

"Fine. Not that I really care about your badge." Padme said.

"What?!" Clair shouted in disbelief.

"Just beating you in a battle is good enough for me. I have proven that I can protect my town from you. That is reward enough for me. But I will take your test." Padme left to do as Clair said.

When Padme got to the Shrine she was met by an old man. He was the master and leader of the Dragon trainers.

"I know why you are here." He said. "I shall test your heart. All you need to do is to answer some questions. Now, what are Pokémon to you?"

"They are my friends."

"So what helps you win battles?"

"Raising and caring for my Pokémon."

"And what kinds of trainers do you like to battle?"

"I battle anyone who wants to battle me."

"What is the most important thing for raising Pokémon?"

"Love."

"Strong or weak Pokémon?"

"I like both."

"Hmm…You care deeply for Pokémon. You are your father's daughter. I know that you will succeed in continuing his legacy. Now you must go to the Pokémon League. Only by becoming champion will you be able to stop this chaos."

"I will. For my father. For my sister. For my mother, my Pokémon and my town. I will become champion!"

The old man nodded. "Good. Now go."

As Padme turned to leave Clair came running in. "So how badly di you fail?" She asked.

"I didn't fail. I passed. It was easy" Padme said with a smirk on her face.

"WHAT!?" Clair yelled. "You're lying! I haven't even been approved!"

"Maybe it's because you created an oppressive cult!" Padme yelled. "Not to mention all the humans and Pokémon you've killed!"

"Clair!" the old man said. "Give her the badge! I have kept quiet on this matter for far too long. Her father, Ruwee Naberrie, was an old friend of mine. If he wanted to he could have been a fire type gym leader, but he chose to go into politics instead. He had my approval. He passed my test when he was about Padme's age."

"When I heard you had killed him I was heartbroken. I couldn't believe that my granddaughter would do something so evil. Lance has repented of his wrong doings, now you must repent of yours."

Clair was silent for a long time. Finally she spoke. "I refuse to repent for creating the Church of the Dome, but I will give Padme the badge." Clair handed Padme the badge and ran out.

Padme never knew her father knew the Dragon Master of Blackthorn. That was a surprise to her. Could that be why Lance took a liking to her? She shook her head. For now she needed to focus on getting ready for the league. As she left the Dragon's Den Prof. Elm called.

"Padme?" He asked. "I need you to come to the lab. Now!" He hung up before Padme could ask why. Without a moment to lose she made her way to New Bark Town.

"Padme!" Prof. Elm shouted. "I need you to take this to Ecruteak." He handed her a Master Ball. "They say Suicune has shown up at the Tin Tower. I want you to catch it before someone else does."

Padme nodded. If any of the "churches" got a hold of Suicune, then would use its power for evil. She had to catch it. She hurried to Ecrukteak. There she was met by three sages. They guarded the entrance to Tin Tower. They tested her and she passed. She made her way down a path to Tin Tower. Inside were Raikou Entei and Suicune. Entei and Raikou ran off, but Suicune engaged Padme. She tossed the Master Ball and caught Suicune. It was now safe in her possession. It was named Villager.

"NOOO!"

Padme looked behind her and saw Eusine. He was steaming. "I got here too late!"

"Suicune is mine. Even if you kill me you can never get it. It is safe in my PC." Padme told him.

"How could a blasphemous unbeliever like you catch Suicune?!"

"Like I said, maybe it doesn't like being worshiped."

Eusine had no words. Nothing could convey what he was feeling. He stormed off. Padme left for the Pokémon Center to rest for the night. Tomorrow she would start training for the final battles.


	10. Chapter nine

**A/N: This is the last chapter. Should I win I will do Kanto as an Epilogue, but will not be Nuzlocking it. I will only go into detail on the Blue and Red fight, aka Ferus and Anakin. I will be using Red and Blue's Crystal teams. For Red/Anakin I will be using the nicknames I have given regardless of gender. Also, for the Elite Four and Lance, I will be following the rules of the Nuzlock, but story wise my Pokémon will only be considered dead if I lose anyone to Will or Karen. **

Getting to Victory road was no problem for Padme and her team. Getting through it was even easier. As she neared the end she saw Wilhuff waiting for her.

"So you got this far." He said. "Perhaps you are strong, but I have become stronger. I will defeat you and then the Champion!"

"You haven't come close to beating me. What makes you think this time will be different?" Padme said.

"You will see soon enough. Go Sneasel!"

"Dibgy Confuse Ray!"

Digby confused Sneasel, but it lasted only for a short while. Dibgy allowed himself to get hit with Quick Attack and let out a flurry of Cuts.

With Sneasel down Wilhuff switched to Golbat. Digby used Faint Attack. Golbat responded with Confuse Ray. Digby kept running into walls while Golbat hit him with Leach Life. Padme was forced to use a Hyper Potion. Eventually Digby snapped out of it and hit Golbat with Faint Attack. One more Faint Attack and Golbat went down.

Wiluff tried Magneton next. Padme switched to Chuck. Magneton couldn't do a thing against Chuck. Chuck used Magnitude. Magneton didn't stand a chance.

Wilhuff sent out Kadabra. Padme switched back to Digby. Kadabra prepared a Future Sight. Dibgy took advantage of this to take out Kadabra quickly with Faint Attack.

Wilhuff used Typhlosion. Dibgy used Faint Attack, but Typhlosion was waiting for it. When Digby got close it used Flame Wheel. Digby then took the Future Sight. Padme used a Hyper Potion. Typhlosion used another Flame Wheel. Digby used Faint Attack. Typhlosion tired to dodge with Smokescreen, but it was no good. Another Faint Attack and it went down.

Haunter was last. Another Faint Attack, another victory for Digby.

"I lost…" Wilhuff stood there. "What you have and I lack. I think I am beginning to understand what Lance said to me."

"Why are you so obsessed with being strong?" Padme asked.

"Because my father was weak." Wilhuff said.

"Why do you say that?" Padme asked.

"He lost to the same trainer three times. And after the third loss he quit his position as gym leader."

"Why do you believe love and trust are weak emotions?"

"That is what is was told my entire life. I was nothing to my father, or my mother, other than my father's heir. I was expected to take over his 'business' someday. When my mother attempted to resurrect my father's 'business' she told me to take over. When I refused she kicked me out."

Padme couldn't believe a mother could be that cruel. But if Wilhuff's mother is who she think she is, then she could see it.

"Why didn't you want to take over your father's business?"

"I never wanted to. It was full of weak people and Pokémon. There was no way to salvage it."

Padme nodded. She understood a lot better now. She wanted to ask more questions, but she knew she was lucky to get this much. She decided not to press her luck and went to train. After two days of training he was ready.

Her first opponent was Will.

"So you must be the fool who dares to defy Lord Dome." Will said.

"I am not the fool. You are for following such a cult." Padme retorted.

"Ha! We shall see who the real fool is."

Will sent out Xatu. Padme sent out Digby. Digby used Faint Attack. Xatu responded with Confuse Ray. Padme had anticipated this and had equipped Dibgy with a Bitter Berry. Digby ate the berry then used Quick Attack. Xatu fell.

Slowbro came next. Digby used Confuse Ray. Slowbro began to raise its stats with Amnesia. Digby used Faint Attack. Slowbro used Body Slam breaking Digby's back. It used it fought through the pain to hit Slowbro with one more Faint Attack.

With Slowbro down Will used Exeggutor. Exeggutor used Reflect and Egg Bomb. It was getting harder for Digby to move, but he summoned his strength for a Faint Attack. Exeggutor used Egg Bomb again and Digby used Faint Attack again. Digby managed to knock one of the Exeggutor's heads off winning the match.

Will sent out another Xatu. Padme used a Full Restore, which help to numb most of Digby's pain. Xatu used the opening to confuse Digby with Confuse Ray. It followed it up with Quick Attack. Digby somehow managed to hit the Xatu with Faint Attack. Will used a Max Potion. Digby used that time to recover from confusion and to hit Xatu with Quick Attack. He followed it up with Faint Attack. The Xatu was dead before it knew what hit him.

Jynx was last. Digby used Faint Attack. Jynx used Ice Punch. Digby dug down deep for one final Faint Attack to win the battle.

"I lost…" Will stood there stunned. "But even though I lost I will not forsake Lord Dome. Karen will avenge me. It you even make it that far."

Padme ignored him and went to the next room. There she met Koga.

"You who defy the Church of the Dome, I am Koga. I may despise that blasphemous 'church' but I still have a duty. We will not fight to the death, But should you lose to me, you will have to give up."

"I will never give up!" Padme declared.

"You misunderstand. That is the rule for taking on the Elite Four. You either win, or you lose. You do not get second chances."

Koga sent out Ariados. Padme sent out Bertha. Bertha used Psychic. Ariadose fainted.

Forretress came next. Bertha used Surf. Forretress fainted.

Muk was next. One Psychic and it went down.

Next was Venomoth. It used Supersonic. Bertha fought through the confusion to hit Venomoth with Psychic taking it down.

Crobat was last. It used Double Team. It didn't fool Berth. She took it down with Psychic.

"Ah! You have proven your worth. Now go quickly to the next room."

Padme did so and found Bruno.

"I need no words." Bruno said. "I know why you are here. If you can defeat me then you can battle that witch Karen."

Bruno sent out Hitmontop. Padme sent out Bertha. Bertha used Psychic and Hitmontop went down. Bruno sent out Hitmonchan. One Psychic and Hitmonchan went down. Bruno sent out Onix. One Surf and Onix went down. Bruno sent out Machamp. One Psychic and it went down. Bruno sent out Hitmonlee who actually got a hit in. It hardly did anything and went down in one Psychic.

"Hmm…" Bruno said. "You may be strong enough to defeat Karen. Now go."

"Padme bowed. "Thank you."

When she got to the next room she saw her. Karen. The one who killed her older sister Sola. Padme felt rage, but kept it under control. She would defeat Karen and avenge her sister.

"So you wish to join your father and sister?" Karen sneered.

"No. I wish to avenge them!" Padme declared.

"Ha! I will kill you and your Pokémon! Doing so will Lord Dome. You may have defeated Clair, but that was probably a fluke. Now, prepare to be sacrificed the Lord Dome!"

Karen sent out Umbreon. Padme sent out Blair. Blair used Karate Chop. Umbreon used Sand Attack followed by Faint Attack. Blair grabbed Umbreon and used Vital Throw breaking its neck.

Karen sent out Vileplume. Blair tried to grab it by it jumped out of the way. Blair then jumped to avoid its counter attack. Blair tried Strength again but it dodged again. It used Stun Spore to slow Blair down. It then started to use Petal Dance. Blair took the hit so she could grab Vileplume and toss it with Strength. She tried that tactic again but Vileplume saw it coming and jumped back after hitting Blair with Petal Dance. Padme used a Full Restore. Vileplume used Petal Dance. Blair once again waited for and since she was no longer paralyzed he was able to grab Vileplume before it could jump out of the way. She tossed it into a wall. It died on impact.

Karen sent out Gengar. Knowing there was nothing Blair could do against Gengar, She switch Blair out for Digby. Gengar used Curse on Digby followed by Lick. It did nothing to deter Digby. Digby killed it with Faint Attack.

Karen sent out Murkrow. Padme switched to Henry. Henry used Ice Punch to break Murkrow's beak.

Last came the Houndoom that killed Sola. It used Crunch. Henry took the hit and drowned it with Surf. Sola had been avenged. The battle was over.

"NO! HOW COULD I LOSE?!" Karen was livid.

Padme ignored her and began to walk to battle Lance.

"HEY!" Karen shouted. "Where do you think you're going?"

Padme stopped. "To battle Lance."

"That's it? Aren't you going to take your revenge?"

"I already have." Padme really ignored her this time and kept walking despite her shouts and insults.

"So you have defeated Clair, Will and Karen." Lance said.

"I have."

"I have been looking forward to this battle. In order to truly stop them you must defeat me. Will will be kicked out and Karen will lose her only supporter."

"I understand. Then let's go!"

Pamde sent out Goldie. Lance sent out Gyarados. Goldie used Thunderbolt. Gyarados went down in one hit.

Lance used one of his Dragonites. Goldie knock it out with one Ice Punch. Lance tried another Dragonite, but it too fell to Goldie's Ice Punch. Lance tried his last Dragonite. One Ice Punch and it fell.

Lance sent out Charizard. Goldie used Thunderbolt to put it down. Aerodactyl was Lance's last Pokémon. Goldie used one last Thunderbolt to win the battle.

"…It's over." Lance stood there. He was proud. Padme had done it. She had brought peace to Johto. She was the Champion… Wait! If she was the Champion, then that meant that she couldn't be the mayor of New Bark Town. Now what?

"Ha ha!"

Padme looked back and saw Prof Oak.

"You have proven greater than your father. He would be so proud. You did something that not even he could." Prof. Oak explained. "You see this was Prof. Elm's plan all along. As well as your father's last wish. They knew that you were destined for greater things."

Padme stood there stunned. She never realized this.

"You are now in control of Johto and Kanto. Which means you should visit Kanto to assert your dominance. Or enjoy a nice vacation."

Padme smiled. She liked that idea. It could be fun to battle the gym leaders there.

"But first." Lance said. Padme followed him into another room. "This is where you and your Pokémon will be registered for all eternity."

Padme placed her Pokémon on the machine. It was finally over. They were champions.


	11. Epilogue

She was finally at the top of Mt. Silver. She finally found him. Anakin Skywalker. Anakin turned around.

"Are you an angel?" He asked her.

"What?" Of all the things to say, why that?

"An angel." He said. "They angels are the one of the most beautiful things in the whole universe."

"You a funny little thing." Padme chuckled.

"I'm a person and my name is Anakin!" He shrugged. "Any way. Are you here for a battle?"

"I am, for I am Padme Naberrie. The Hero of Johto." Padme declared.

"And I am Reshkari Knight Anakin Skywalker!" Anakin said. They sent out their Pokémon and the battle began.


End file.
